


'Twas Not The Stork

by deskclutter



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humour, birds and bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deskclutter/pseuds/deskclutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is totally how babies happen, Jacky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Twas Not The Stork

  
"Sea turtles is what you said."

"Aye, sea turtles."

"You, Cap'n Teague of the Defiant Dancer--"

"Ex-Cap'n, Jacky."

"--Ex-Cap'n Teague of the Defiant Dancer--and it's Cap'n Jack Sparrow, not Jacky--expect me to believe that sea turtles brought _me_. Into _your_ care as a baby."

"Stranger things have happened, boy."

"Correct me if I am wrong. I happen to be approximately twenty years of age. More or less."

"Aye."

"And yet, sea turtles."

"Aye."

"Not...bonny wenches? Mother? The human act of sexual intercourse?"

"You'd be preferring rabid piranhas?"

"...Sea turtles it is!"


End file.
